Hammertime
Hammertime was a superheavyweight robot that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was armed with a pneumatic hammer. Hammertime did decently in BattleBots, reaching the Season 5.0 quarterfinals and appearing on television at least once each season it competed. The team that built Hammertime would go on to build superheavyweight Bounty Hunter and Middleweight (later a heavyweight) SubZero for later BattleBots competitions. Robot History Season 3.0 Hammertime's first ever match was against Maximus. Hammertime won on a 31-14 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Brainsters of Triskelion. Hammertime won by KO and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Vladiator. Both robots went straight to the middle of the BattleBox and Vladiator drives itself on the killsaws twice. Hammertime drives in front of the killsaws and Vladiator got it's lifting spike under Hammertime. Hammertime got a hit in with it's hammer and Vladiator attempts to take it to the screws, but Hammertime just slips off and Vladiator drives itself into the screws. Vladiator repositions itself for another shot at Hammertime and lifts it against the spikestrip after Hammertime was able to hit Vladiator again with it's hammer. Both robots were driving around the BattleBox and after Vladiator got caught on the killsaws again, Vladiator got it's lifting spike under the front of Hammertime again and slams it hard against the arena wall. Vladiator backs away from Hammertime and both robots were moving around the BattleBox again. Viadiator charges into the rear of Hammertime and attempts to lift it, but Hammertime just slips off. Hammertime backs up on Vladiator's lifting spike and was lifted for a second. Hammertime gets popped by the piston and Vladiator gets caught on the killsaws once again. Vladiator gets popped by the piston and attempts to lift Hammertime once again, but Hammertime just slips off again. Both robots were moving around the arena again and Hammertime tries hit Vladiator with it's hammer again, but misses. Hammertime was pushing Vladiator with it's hammer and Vladiator escapes as Hammertime drives itself under the pulverizer. Hammertime got it's hammer hit by the pulverizer and backs up on Vladiator's lifting spike. Hammertime got itself stuck on the spikestrip and Vladiator attempts to free Hammertime with it's lifting spike but neither robot can free itself or their opponent. Both robots are freed after the match is halted (and this is cut from the TV airing with no indication that this had happened). Hammertime attempts hit Vladiator with it's hammer, but misses twice and Vladiator was getting popped by the hellraisers. Vladiator was pushing Hammertime again and Hammertime attempts to hit Vladiator again, but misses. Hammertime moves to the left side of Vladiator and got one hit on top of Vladiator. Both robots went straight at each other and the time ran out. Vladiator won on a 30-15 judge's decision and Hammertime was eliminated from the tournament. Hammertime wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Its unknown how well it performed, but it lost overall to Half Gassed and Whyachi. Season 4.0 Due to it's seeding, Hammertime was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually faced The Judge. In the beginning, Hammertime went straight at The Judge and The Judge activated it's hammer on the front of Hammertime. The Judge gets into the fight and aims for Hammertime's side, but it missed. The force of the hammer blow pushes the front of The Judge's body up in the air. The Judge drives around to take another shot at Hammertime. It hits Hammertime's back and bends some of the decorative fins. The Judge takes a couple more swings, but misses. The bots turn toward each other for a faceoff. They move forward for a head-on collision. As they meet, The Judge fires the hammer, hitting Hammertime's shaft. Hammertime fires its hammer about three seconds too late. The Judge is at Hammertime's side and makes a good dent in Hammertime's top armor. Three more hits in the same spot from The Judge. Pieces of armor go breaking off of Hammertime and Hammertime stopped moving as its battery had been destroyed. The Judge repositions itself and goes to work on the very top of Hammertime. More blows that bend the armor inward and The Judge retreats as Hammertime was being counted out. The Judge won by KO and Hammertime was eliminated from the tournament again. As of 2015, it is unknown if Hammertime participated the superheavyweight consolation rumble during Season 4.0. Season 5.0 Due to it's seeding, Hammertime was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced Swirlee. After Hammertime was hitting the top of Swirlee multiple times, Swirlee eventually stopped moving and it was being counted out. Hammertime won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Rammstein. Hammertime won on a 29-16 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals for the first time, where it faced former superheavyweight champion Diesector. Hammertime had an advantage before the fight even began as Mutant Robots was genuinely scared about fighting Hammertime due to the massive force of the hammer. In the fight, the two robots charged out of their squares, Diesector getting around to the side and getting underneath. Hammertime fired the hammer but missed. Hammertime was then got under and flipped onto its side by Diesector. Hammertime was then grabbed so it could not self-right and began to take a pummeling with hits from Diesector's hammers. Hammerime was then pushed near the pulverizer whilst still unable to self-right, Hammertime was counted out and it was eliminated from the tournament once again. Hammertime couldn't compete in the superheavyweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "His only God given skill is to fight, kill and turn other robots into metal swill. Introducing HAMMERTIME!" Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Superheavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots from California Category:Robots from Pennsylvania Category:Tool Based Robots